Traditional wide-area broadcast media, such as television and radio, deliver media content simultaneously to a large number of media reception devices within a broadcast area of coverage. The multiple media reception devices within the broadcast area of coverage, e.g., multiple televisions and/or radios, would all receive the broadcast media content at the same time, such that the received broadcast media content would be processed, e.g., decoded, demodulated, and presented to viewers and/or listeners at the same time. Consequently, all media reception devices within the broadcast area of coverage that are receiving the same content, e.g., tuned to the same channel, would be perceived as being synchronized with respect to each other. By way of illustrative example, consider the television display area of an electronics store in which multiple televisions are tuned to the same station—the audio and video appear to be synchronized. The same would be true for multiple media reception devices within a viewer's/listener's home.